Broken Mirrors
by HannahBanana92
Summary: Once the Opera Popular burns down Christine flees the scene with Raoul, but a part of her wonders what could have been if she had refused to leave? When Christine finds herself pregnant and the gossips of the town,she becomes unsure who is the father. She is faced with the decision to go to the life she wants or the life she needs.
1. Chapter 1

"Christine! Christine!"

the high-pitched voice rang from behind. Christine turned her head ever so slightly, scared of what she might find. "Where was Raoul?" Christine thought. Christine felt as if she needed him every second of everyday since they conocived. As if her entire existence depened on his nearness.

"Raoul?" Christine's voice cracked at it's highth. She knew he would not answer. Meg, Christines long time and dearest bestfriend, appeared out from behind the bookshelf where Christine had concealed herself.

"Oh Christine..." Meg said with a disturbed look upon her face. "You look terrible!" Christine was beginning to grow aggrivated. "Where's Raoul? I woke and couldn't find him, I was beginning to get worried."

Christine used Meg to push herself from the hard stone floor she had sat upon for many hours. "He had to take an early shift at the blacksmith. I went to the shop early this morning and he asked of me to care for you today. I, of course, couldn't refuse." Meg continued talking, "Although I do need to go fetch some food from the market... Would you like to come along?"

Christine hadn't even felt like walking. She rarely left their cozy one room cottage since _it_ happened. The only strength Christine could summon was to nod her head ever so slightly.

Meg helped her into her soft red cape that brought back memories. Such painful memories, but yet, ones she held dearly. Once Christine stood, she looked at herself in the mirror ,the first time, and had come to full recognition of how truly large her abdomen was becoming. She stroked her growing stomach a few times, whispering few words ,in hope, that her unborn child could hear her, somehow,someway.

"Your baby is growing fast." Meg said walking from behind her. "It will be here soon."

Meg's face was shinning bright, it warmed Christine's heart. it wasn't the look upon Meg's face that had chilled Christine to the bone, but it was her own face and the look upon it. It was a look a soon-to-be-mother should never have, a look of fear, a look of dispair, a look of sarrow, and the gravest of them all, a look of hate.

"I know," Christine said dryly, "I can hardly wait."

Meg thought the baby was a blessing, Raoul thought the baby was a blessing, only Christine thought otherwise. She thought it was a curse, a curse on which she deserved.


	2. Chapter 2: Finding One's Self

Chapter 2 "Finding Ones Self"

"Christine you'll feel better once you walk outside!" Meg encouraged toward Christine, "We'll even stop by the blacksmith if that's what is bothering you."

That was it of course, Christine needed Raoul. She needed, wanted, him by her side forever, she was scared to death of being alone. The ghost could find her, tak her away and never return. The thought frightened her

"Oh please Meg! I feel like I _must _see him!" Christine pleaded

"If that's what you want then we'll go." Meg said as she starting out the door. The brightness of the sun blinded Christine for a moment, its gentle rays had long since touched her pale skin. The season, if Christine had recalled right, was winter when she had last stepped foot on the brick street's of Paris, France. The bricks them self had not changed, but everything about them had changed. The wind from the spring and the snow from the winter had weathered them down and forever changed them.

In fact, everything had changed, especially the look on the people's face as Christine and Meg walked down the brick path. Everything seemed natural, before they turned the bend that opened up the courtyard the where the Market opened up, bustling with excitement, but when Christine came into view she could have sworn the noise stopped at once, and every pair of eyes shot toward her and her growing stomach. Slowly, the noise increased to it beginning height. Christine heard her name being whispered, but willed herself not to listen past that.

She wanted to hide herself, hideaway where the world could no longer see her, no more words could be said about her. Was this how he felt? That to feel somewhat normal, he had to hide away where harmful stares and words could never reach him. Is this the way he had felt everyday? Maybe it was the thought that had carried her to Smith&Co. Blacksmith and into the strong, loving arms of her husband. That she glanced toward the small box window that revealed the ashes of the Opera House, that she had realized the location of the blacksmith.

It was, indeed,not far from the Opera Popular. The place where it had happened, the event that would make her,shape her, and shake her for the rest of her life. He had come to her in a dream, a ghost. This ghost was far different from others, not a goblin nor a witch nor wizard. He was a magician yes, and a genius. He was composer, he was the voice and music Christine had needed when her father had passed.

He was, as you might say, the shinning beacon she had needed to compose herself during her father's death. He taught her how to use her voice, trained her, and slowly began to love her. Throughout the years I guess you could say the curiosity had brought some attraction between them. A bond that would be hard to break, not even fire nor the thought of loving another man could break this attraction. It wasn't love, but something far more powerful, perhaps something like Christine was feeling deep inside herself. Perhaps she wasn't longing to see Raoul, the person who had given her everything, his love, his money, his home, but perhaps it was the ghost, the Opera Ghost. The Phantom of the Opera.


End file.
